Bienvenido al Paraíso
by TrastornoBicolor
Summary: Nadie pareció percatarse del alarmante avance del apocalipsis hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y los que sí, preferían llevarlo con naturalidad; seguro que con añadir unas cuantas motosierras y cadenas a la lista de la compra bastaría… AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Mitsuru Kubo.**

 **Advertencias: Esta historia contiene vocabulario y escenas no recomendadas para menores.**

 **Pareja principal: Otayuri (Otabek x Yuri)**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **El principio de un final**

Las rodillas de Yuri temblaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sin embargo, el adolescente tenía miedo de detenerse, porque entonces, ya fuese por culpa del miedo o del cansancio, sabía que no sería capaz de continuar.

Tan solo faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciese. Los últimos rayos de luz diurna, anaranjados y cálidos, bañaban las calles de la desolada ciudad, la cual contemplaba en silencio su pequeña incursión secreta.

En sí, su misión era sencilla, o en teoría, debería serlo. Tan solo tenía que entrar en el hospital que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, buscar antibióticos y calmantes —y ya de paso algo comestible que poder llevarse a la boca—, y regresar a su autoproclamado refugio. Pan comido. De no ser por las criaturas que muy probablemente estarían esperándole y acechando por los alrededores, seguro que su plan sería un todo un éxito.

El sonido de algo metálico siendo golpeado, o bien una lata o una verja de alambre, atrajo su atención y le dejó paralizado en el sitio. El ruido provenía de un callejón a su derecha.

Lo más inteligente habría sido echar a correr o incluso esconderse, pero de repente sus piernas parecían pesar una tonelada. El pánico que le provocaba el mero pensamiento de encontrarse con una de esas _cosas_ era tal, que su respiración se había atorado en su garganta y sus oídos eran incapaces de escuchar nada debido al torrente de sangre agitada que ahora bombeaba en ellos. Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. Pero solo era un gato. Un estúpido, engañoso y adorable minino de color pardo, que tras haber salido de su escondite en el callejón se había detenido a contemplarle con una mezcla entre desprecio y superioridad; sus hipnóticos ojos amarillos parpadeando con una parsimonia exasperante. Por suerte, a Yuri le encantaban los gatos, así que el rencor contra el animal le duró poco.

Es curioso cómo afecta la soledad a nuestra percepción del miedo. Si Yuri hubiese estado acompañado, su petulancia y las ganas de no ser infravalorado —o visto como un niño— le habrían obligado a hacerse el duro y dar la cara ante el peligro, pero ahora que se encontraba completamente solo el panorama era muy distinto…

Prosiguiendo su camino, el chico, todavía con medio cuerpo tembloroso, decidió que cambiar su ruta por una un poco más discreta y donde fuese un blanco menos fácil sería lo más sensato. Después de todo, aunque por el día el peligro fuese menos prominente, él iba desarmado y —aunque le doliese admitirlo— su metro sesenta de estatura no constituía una amenaza para nadie.

Ojala pudiese volver por donde había venido, olvidarse de todos sus problemas y dejarle el trabajo sucio a otros, pero eso ya no era posible. Si no era capaz de valerse por sí mismo ahora, no solo su vida estaría en juego.

De modo que, infiltrándose entre estrechas callejuelas y esprintando cada vez que la paranoia atacaba o su instinto se lo aconsejaba, Yuri por fin llegó a su destino. Frente a él se alzaba imponente la figura de un hospital a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Desde fuera no parecía muy grande, pero las apariencias engañaban y Yuri nunca antes había estado en un hospital de verdad, y por desgracia para él, si quería mantenerse de una sola pieza debía entrar en el lugar rápido y salir de él aún _más_ rápido. Así que perderse no era un opción.

La valla que rodeaba el edificio había perdido su color grisáceo en favor de uno más oscuro y rojizo, claramente oxidada. Tras dicha valla se hallaba el aparcamiento, todavía lleno de coches que nunca volverían a ser arrancados; lo más seguro es que a ninguno le quedase gasolina. Si lograba atravesar el aparcamiento sin ningún percance alcanzaría la puerta del hospital, y a partir de entonces todo iría viento en popa. O eso se empeñaba en creer él.

El aparcamiento resultó ser un lugar tan desértico como lo había sido la ciudad, y Yuri solo podía rezar porque el interior del hospital se encontrase en las mismas condiciones. No obstante, el primer obstáculo se presentó en forma de tablones de madera mohosa que alguien se había molestado en clavar sobre la puerta de la entrada, y Yuri tenía la sospecha de que esos tablones no estaban ahí para evitar que alguien se colase en el hospital… Fantástico. La situación mejoraba por momentos.

Con bastante esfuerzo, Yuri fue arrancando los tablones de uno en uno tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible —esas criaturas tenían un oído extraordinariamente fino—, pero por desgracia, sus brazos flaquearon en el último momento y uno de los tablones se le cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo y provocando que un ruido estruendoso resonase por todo el aparcamiento. Pero por suerte, no ocurrió nada. Sin más tablones que bloqueasen su camino, Yuri abrió las puertas de un tirón y se aventuró al interior del edificio, donde fue recibido por una masa de espesa oscuridad.

Tratando de mantener el pánico bajo control, Yuri rebuscó en su mochila hasta encontrar una linterna y la encendió. El aire del lugar olía a cerrado, podrido y a algo ácido y conocido, pero Yuri decidió no indagar en ello. Teniendo en cuenta que respirar sin sufrir un ataque de arcadas ya era difícil de por sí, si encima comenzaba a hiperventilar le iba a dar algo. Por el momento, prefería pensar que él era el único ser viviente que merodeaba por el lugar. Sin embargo, el adolescente no pudo seguir negando la evidencia cuando su mirada recayó sobre la sangre seca y las marcas de arañazos que cubrían las paredes. Definitivamente, tenía que darse prisa y salir pitando de allí. Si su limitado conocimiento sobre los hospitales era correcto, en cada planta tenía que haber una especie de farmacia, una habitación llena de medicamentos que con un poco de suerte no estaría saqueada.

A medida que avanzaba, su corazón pegaba un brinco cada vez que tenía que doblar una esquina. La paredes blancas del hospital solo se veían alteradas ocasionalmente por alguna que otra mancha de humedad y de… otras sustancias menos identificables. No obstante, lo peor de todo eran sin duda los ruidos. A lo mejor solo era su imaginación, pero de vez en cuando le parecía escuchar el sonido vago de unos pasos apresurados en un pasillo cercano o una respiración ronca y jadeante; era una sensación desagradable que conseguiría ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Pero no podía distraerse ahora. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para rendirse.

Después de deambular sin rumbo fijo durante al menos veinte minutos, Yuri por fin encontró la habitación indicada, pero desafortunadamente, para ese entonces el chico ya tenía asumido que _algo_ le estaba siguiendo desde las sombras. Quizás por eso su nerviosismo le hizo actuar de forma apresurada y temeraria.

La puerta de la habitación se encontraba bloqueada por una cadena enroscada al picaporte. Cuando Yuri trató de abrir la puerta a la fuerza, descubrió que la cadena era lo único que la cerraba y que además quedaba una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para que alguien de su tamaño se colase. Por fin ser bajito y delgado iba a servir para algo…

Con mucho esfuerzo, Yuri consiguió deslizarse dentro de la habitación, y casi de inmediato se arrepintió. El olor estaba mucho más concentrado allí; de hecho, Yuri casi no podía respirar sin que se le saltasen las lágrimas. El olor-no, el _hedor_ a pútrido y descompuesto era tremendo, parecía estar anclado en el ambiente, y Yuri creía conocer su fuente de origen.

Con ambos brazos siendo sacudidos por violentos temblores, Yuri alzó la linterna y apuntó con ella a una de las esquinas del amplio cuarto. Allí, agazapada en la oscuridad, una figura humanoide le observaba con un único ojos lechoso y rebosante de malicia, siguiendo todos y cada uno de sus movimientos con una atención espeluznante. Muy despacio, como si temiese asustarle más de lo que ya estaba, la criatura se fue alzando, revelando un cuerpo femenino y deformado, amoratado y repleto de venas que parecían a punto de reventar. Entonces, la criatura esbozó una sonrisa llena de dientes podridos, y ese simple gesto tan humano y a la vez tan salvaje produjo una sensación de pavor indescriptible sobre Yuri.

Donde Yuri se había criado les llamaban "aberrantes". Los aberrantes eran criaturas agresivas, sedientas de sangre y cuyo hambre voraz era imposible de saciarse. Sin embargo, era bien sabido que estas criaturas no podían perecer por inanición o cansancio. Tampoco por frío o calor. Oh, y su plato predilecto era la carne humana, aunque no desperdiciarían la oportunidad de atacar a cualquier criatura viviente que se cruzase en su camino.

Yuri no conocía el origen de los aberrantes —nadie lo conocía—, pues cuando él nació, ellos ya existían y habían obligado a la humanidad a recluirse en patéticos poblados y refugios, siempre al borde de la extinción. Sin embargo, algo que _sí_ sabía de ellos era su creación. Un solo mordisco bastaría. No. Una sola gota de sangre o incluso de su saliva sería suficiente. Todo comenzaría con fiebre, malestar, vómitos y convulsiones. En unas horas, o si eras realmente desgraciado en un día, te habrías contagiado y serías uno de ellos. La única debilidad conocida que presentaban los aberrantes era su amor por los recovecos húmedos y oscuros, lo cual les llevaba esconderse durante el día, inactivos, para salir a cazar de noche.

Todo pareció suceder a cámara lenta, Yuri retrocedió y el aberrante pareció retroceder también, solo que no estaba retrocediendo en absoluto. Tras haber cogido impulso, la criatura se abalanzó sobre él. Yuri intentó de correr, pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos cayeron al suelo y, presa del pánico, Yuri comenzó a retorcerse como loco. Podía sentir el aliento cálido y pestilente del aberrante en su oído, y sin pensarlo, el chico sacrificó su linterna para golpear a la criatura en la cara y así quitársela de encima.

Por desgracia, al intentar levantarse, Yuri perdió el equilibrio y se estrelló contra una vidriera vacía, rompiéndola en mil pedazos que se esparcieron por los alrededores. El aberrante, que era abismalmente más rápido y fuerte que él, no perdió tiempo y volvió a embestirle. Pero esta vez Yuri sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando su espalda se estrelló de nuevo contra las baldosas del suelo, Yuri, aguantando el dolor y las ganas de encogerse en una bola, tanteó el suelo en busca de uno de los trozos de vidrio y, antes de que la mandíbula del aberrante pudiese cerrarse alrededor de su tráquea, el chico clavó el vidrio en el ojo de la criatura, que se apartó de él dejando escapar un rugido furioso. A diferencia de los humanos, estas criaturas tenían una vista excepcionalmente aguda en la oscuridad, y cegarla le conferiría una ventaja muy necesaria si quería sobrevivir.

Mientras el aberrante se contorsionaba rabioso por la habitación, rugiendo y arañándose la cara con sus propias garras como si de esa forma pudiese calmar su sufrimiento, Yuri aprovechó para gatear hasta debajo de un escritorio cercano. Por suerte, su linterna, tirada en el otro extremo de la habitación, no se había roto del todo, sino que ahora iluminaba la estancia de manera intermitente. No obstante, gracias a su luz Yuri era capaz de distinguir donde estaba la puerta.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de echar a correr en su dirección, el aberrante dejó de moverse y el corazón de Yuri palpitó con fuerza al darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus nuevas intenciones: estaba intentando escucharle. Si no podía guiarse por la vista, dejaría que su oído hiciese el trabajo.

Con el suelo lleno de cristales rotos, moverse sin hacer ruido sería imposible, y sintiendo un torrente de adrenalina bombear en sus venas, Yuri salió de debajo del escritorio, agarró el mueble y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra el aberrante. Después, sin vacilar ni un instante, el adolescente corrió tan rápido como le permitieron sus piernas hacia la puerta y logró escapar.

Una mano llena de pústulas se asomó por entre la rendija, buscándole, y sintiéndose de repente demasiado estúpido y valiente, Yuri cerró la puerta de golpe, apoyando todo su peso contra ella, ejerciendo presión hasta que el brazo de la criatura se partió con un desagradable crujido. Sin embargo, justo cuando todo parecía haber terminado. Un alarido agónico se escuchó amortiguado tras la puerta, seguido de otro y de otro más.

Al principio, Yuri pensó que el aberrantes estaba gritando a causa del dolor, pero los planes de la criatura no podrían estar más alejados de esa deducción, y Yuri se dio cuenta demasiado tarde; la criatura no vivía sola en este hospital. Ni mucho menos. Y a juzgar por todos los gruñidos, gritos y chasquidos que Yuri era capaz de distinguir a su alrededor, este lugar estaba infectado de aberrantes que habían sido atraídos por el escándalo armado por su compañero herido. Yuri no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr.

En su carrera frenética, el adolescente era incapaz de distinguir a donde se dirigía, ya que sin su linterna no podía ver nada. Justo cuando los sonidos de pisadas, risas y gritos se estaban acercando a él más de la cuenta, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y Yuri se precipitó escaleras abajo. Milagrosamente, no se rompió nada, y apretando la mandíbula para contener el dolor, el chico se incorporó y siguió corriendo. Mierda. No quería morir aquí.

De pronto, un brazo agarró su cintura y una mano le tapó la boca, ahogando eficazmente todas sus protestas. Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Yuri fue arrastrado al interior de un cuarto desconocido y una puerta pesada se cerró tras él.

—Te voy a soltar, pero si gritas o intentas algo sospechoso, te corto la garganta —le susurró una voz masculina, aterciopelada y extrañamente alegre al oído.

A regañadientes, Yuri asintió y su "salvador" cumplió su palabra, liberándole y alejándose de él para darle un poco de espacio.

—¿Quién eres? —siseó Yuri, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento— ¿Y dónde estamos?

La luz de una linterna se encendió súbitamente y Yuri parpadeó un par de veces para intentar ajustarse al cambio de iluminación. Frente a él se encontraban dos hombres, uno alto y de pelo gris —aunque parecía bastante joven—, y otro un poco más bajo que su compañero y… ¿japonés?

—¿Ves, Victor? Te dije que solo era un crío. No podemos abandonarle —dijo el japonés.

El tal Victor, quién portaba lo que parecía ser un fusil de asalto colgado del hombro, esbozó una sonrisa demasiado dulce como para ser auténtica.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Aunque es un niño un poco maleducado. Sin contar con que por su culpa nuestro plan ha fracasado.

—Pero un niño es un niño, y es más importante una vida humana que complacer a Yakov. Además, se le veía tan asustado… Hemos hecho bien en ayudarle.

—¿Entonces serás tú quién le de las malas noticias al jefe?

El japonés hizo una especie de puchero, y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para replicar, Yuri les interrumpió. Que pareja tan irritante.

—¿Os importaría decirme quiénes sois de una puta vez? —gruñó.

—Oh, por supuesto, que desconsideración la nuestra —se disculpó el japonés nerviosamente—. Yo me llamo Yuuri, y ese de ahí es Victor —le explicó, señalando al hombre de pelo gris.

—Fantástico —replicó Yuri con sequedad—, y ahora… ¿podéis decirme dónde diantres estamos y qué queréis de mí?

—No estoy muy seguro, pero a juzgar por el aspecto de este lugar —aventuró Victor, iluminando la estancia con su linterna—, apostaría lo que fuese a que nos encontramos en el mortuorio.

Yuri no tenía ni idea de lo que era un mortuorio —obviamente algo relacionado con muertos—, pero tampoco quería preguntarlo por miedo a incitar el comienzo de una conversación innecesaria con estos dos chiflados.

—Y no te preocupes, no vamos a hacerte daño, solo queremos ayudarte —añadió Yuuri.

—No necesito vuestra ayuda —escupió Yuri, retrocediendo un par de pasos y dirigiéndole al japonés una mirada asesina. Por algún motivo, de los dos idiotas era el que peor le caía.

—La necesites o no, ahora estamos juntos en esto —anunció Victor—, y puesto que tú tienes la culpa de haber atraído a todos esos monstruos hasta aquí, nos ayudarás a escapar para compensarnos.

—¿Y si me niego? —masculló Yuri. No quería confiar en estos dos extraños. En primer lugar, en el mundo donde vivían nadie era tan amable como para ayudar a otros sin esperar nada a cambio; y menos si esa ayuda conllevaba arriesgar tu propia vida.

La sonrisa de Victor se ensanchó hasta adquirir un toque tétrico.

—Entonces te partiré las rodillas, abriré esa puerta y, aprovechando que nuestros queridos amigos estarán ocupados devorando tus entrañas, yo y Yuuri escaparemos.

—¡Victor! —le regañó su compañero.

—Está bien —aceptó Yuri. Tampoco es que tuviese mucho que perder—. Colaboraré.

—¡Estupendo! —le felicitó Victor—. Y ahora escuchar: a unos doscientos metros de aquí hay un ascensor. Obviamente no funciona, pero si conseguimos llegar hasta él, podremos trepar por sus cables hasta la segunda planta, encontrar la ventana por donde Yuri y yo hemos entrado y salir de aquí cagando leches.

—¿Y cómo vamos a llegar al ascensor? La planta baja está infectada de aberrantes —protestó Yuri.

—¿Aberrantes? ¿Así es cómo los llamas? —le preguntó Victor incrédulo, tratando de contener la risa—. De todos modos, no os preocupéis. Yo me encargaré de ser la distracción y de abriros el camino. Vosotros solo tenéis que llegar hasta el ascensor y mantener sus puertas abiertas hasta que llegue yo.

—Está bien —dijo Yuri.

—Me rehúso —declaró Yuuri—. Es demasiado peligroso, Victor.

—Lo siento, pero puede que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad. No puedo permitir que mueras aquí. Tan solo cíñete al plan y ya verás como todo sale bien. Oh, y Yuuri…

Los ojos de Yuri se abrieron como platos cuando la pareja de hombres se abrazó y compartió un tierno beso. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo e incapaz de seguir contemplando aquella escena empalagosamente dulce, su mirada se pegó al suelo.

—De acuerdo, chicos. Manos a la obra.

Aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas con demasiada tranquilidad. Yuri no sabía si se encontraba ante un kamikaze o un simple suicida, pero si les sacaba de esta con vida, el chico se daría con un canto en los dientes.

Yuri no siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el japonés llevaba consigo una Beretta hasta que oyó saltar el seguro. Al parecer, él era el único que no llevaba consigo un medio para defenderse, y por algún motivo eso hizo que se sintiese todavía más nervioso y algo patético.

—Acabemos con esto —masculló Yuuri, y algo en él parecía haber cambiado. De repente, su mirada se había vuelto más oscura y esa aura apacible que parecía rodearle había desaparecido por completo.

Al principio, Yuri quiso protestar, aunque solo fuese para retrasar lo inevitable. Tras la gruesa puerta metálica que les separaba, todavía podían oírse gruñidos, gritos e incluso murmullos. No obstante, los aberrantes parecían haberles perdido la pista, y a pesar de que quedarse encerrado en el mortuorio parecía un prospecto mucho más seguro y aconsejable, en algún momento tendrían que salir; morir de hambre y sed tampoco sonaba muy agradable, después de todo.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron sorprendentemente rápido. Yuri tenía miedo de quedarse paralizado, de que sus piernas no le respondiesen y de que por su culpa muriesen todos, pero eso no ocurrió. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, él y Yuuri salieron disparados e inmediatamente el oscuro pasillo quedó inundado de alaridos enloquecidos y disparos de fusil —cortesía de Victor—.

Sorprendentemente, Yuuri era una persona mucho más competente de lo que a simple vista parecía. Según observó Yuri, ni siquiera le hacía falta mirar para disparar su Beretta con silenciador, y lo más terrorífico es que, a juzgar por los gemidos enronquecidos y el sonido seco de cuerpos desplomándose contra el suelo, siempre acertaba.

Como era de esperarse, las puertas del ascensor estaban cerradas, pero entre los dos fueron capaces de forzar su apertura y colarse en su interior.

—Tiene que haber una trampilla de emergencia en el techo del ascensor. Intenta alcanzarla mientras yo me encargo de mantener las puertas abiertas —le ordenó Yuuri.

—Entendido.

—¡Victor! —El grito de Yuuri resonó por toda la estancia, pero no fue Victor el que acudió a su llamada. De la nada, un aberrante descarriado del grupo se abalanzó contra el japonés, quién dejó caer la pistola a causa de la sorpresa. Craso error.

Sin nadie para sujetar las puertas del ascensor, estas se cerraron sobre el aberrante, atrapándole con Yuri debajo. Este aberrante en concreto era larguirucho y parecía no tener más que piel y hueso —a juzgar por cómo las costillas sobresalían de su repulsivo tórax— sin embargo, su frágil aspecto no tenía nada que ver con su fuerza, y Yuri se tiró al suelo en busca de la Beretta.

Pero no fue un disparo certero lo que acabó con la vida del aberrante, sino la bota de Victor estrellándose repetidamente contra su cabeza, hasta que la criatura dejó de moverse. Sin el cuerpo del aberrante de por medio, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron justo a tiempo, y sin perder ni un segundo, Victor aupó a Yuri sobre sus hombros.

—Tiene que haber una trampilla. Búscala —le ordenó, y así era. Los rugidos y siseos provenientes de fuera del ascensor sonaban apremiantes y ensordecedores a la vez, y sintiéndose desesperado, Yuri golpeó la dichosa trampilla hasta que esta cedió.

—¡Ya está! —gritó él, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de todo el jaleo. Entonces, Victor le impulsó hacia arriba y Yuri consiguió escabullirse por la trampilla hasta el techo del ascensor, seguido de Yuuri y del propio Victor.

En efecto, el ascensor estaba sostenido por una serie de gruesos cables negros, y aunque su aspecto enclenque pudiese indicar lo contrario, Yuri trepó por ellos sin demasiada dificultad. No obstante, los brazos del adolescente no se libraron del entumecimiento que les sucedió tras el esfuerzo y del escozor en las palmas de sus manos.

Casi parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero al parecer todos los aberrantes se habían congregado en la parte baja del edificio, lo que significaba que la segunda planta estaba vacía, dejándoles el camino libre para correr hacia su vía de escape.

Para Yuri, la ventana casi parecía estar iluminada por un halo de luz angelical. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron hasta ella y el chico descubrió que debían saltar al vacío, sus ganas de escapar de la trampa mortal que suponía el hospital minaron considerablemente. Aún así saltó sin rechistar, y aliviado comprobó que unos matorrales le habían amortiguado la caída.

—No os relajéis todavía —les advirtió Victor—. No estaremos a salvo hasta que lleguemos al coche.

Yuri rechazó con una mirada fulminante la mano de Yuuri, que muy amablemente pretendía ayudarle a levantarse, y los tres echaron a correr por el aparcamiento siguiendo a Victor hasta que un Jeep negro apareció ante ellos.

Hasta que Yuri no se encontró en uno de los asientos traseros del vehículo no se permitió relajarse, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le faltaba el aire —los pulmones le ardían— y de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas; parecían estar echas de gelatina.

—Mirémoslo por el lado positivo… —comenzó a decir Victor, solo para ser interrumpido por Yuuri.

—No hay lado positivo. Hemos perdido la Beretta, no hemos encontrado víveres y por poco morimos ahí dentro.

Curiosamente, el carácter positivo y alegre que el japonés había mostrado al principio se había evaporado en su totalidad, dejando en su lugar a una persona pesimista y algo deprimente. Sin duda, Yuuri debía ser un poco bipolar.

Yuri se recostó contra la ventanilla y observó el paisaje urbano a su alrededor. Había comenzado a anochecer. Salir ahora a la calle sería desaconsejable, y en media hora directamente un suicidio…

—Podéis dejarme por aquí —dijo él, tratando de mantener su tono defensivo a raya. No quería parecer desagradecido. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, estos dos extraños habían salvado su vida.

—¿Aquí? Pero estamos en mitad de la calle —protestó Victor. De todos modos, el coche se detuvo—. ¿Tienes siquiera un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche?

—Sí —gruñó Yuri. No quería dar más explicaciones.

—Espera. —Le detuvo la voz de Yuuri. Sonaba preocupada. Que irritante—. Sé que no es de nuestra incumbencia, pero… ¿podrías decirnos al menos que hacías en el hospital?

—Podría haceros la misma pregunta —replicó Yuri con recelo. Mejor parecer borde que ser confiado y lamentarlo. Esa era la primera lección que te enseñaba un mundo como este.

—Solo buscábamos algunos medicamentos. En tiempos como estos es mejor estar bien abastecido.

—Me alegro por vosotros —masculló Yuri, abriendo la puerta del coche con más fuerza de la necesaria. Desde su punto de vista, había dejado bastante claro que no iba a compartir información con estos dos payasos.

Yuuri y Victor compartieron una mirada, y entonces Victor asintió.

—Escucha, no nos has dicho si estás solo o tienes compañía, pero que sepas que nosotros tenemos un grupo donde siempre serás bien recibido. Vamos a estar por esta zona dos días más antes de movernos. —Al ver que Yuri parecía estar dispuesto a abrir la boca para mandarles a la mierda una vez más, Victor se apresuró a terminar su ofrecimiento—. Por eso, si necesitas ayuda o cualquier cosa, mañana a las cuatro estaré esperándote durante media hora en este mismo lugar. Y no hace falta que contestes justo ahora, pero quiero que sepas que esto también es un riesgo para mí. No obstante, quiero confiar en ti. Si mañana no has aparecido antes de que el tiempo se agote, me marcharé.

Yuri no sabía que contestar, y por eso mismo, no contestó nada. Simplemente salió del Jeep, cerró la puerta y comenzó a andar. Sin duda, la oferta era tentadora, pero él era una persona orgullosa y no necesitaba la caridad de nadie.

El camino de vuelta al refugio fue todavía peor que el de ida. Por suerte, el coche le había dejado relativamente cerca, y no llevaba ni diez minutos de carrera cuando sus ojos verdes fueron capaces de distinguir en la oscuridad de la noche la silueta plateada de un cierre enrollable perteneciente a un pequeño almacén.

Chirriando los dientes por culpa del estrés, Yuri sacó una llave pequeñita del bolsillo de su mochila y la utilizó para abrir el candado del cierre, a continuación, comenzó a subirlo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y después de entrar en el almacén, volvió a bajar el cierre y lo cerró con la llave. La seguridad ante todo.

El interior del almacén estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de unas velas. En una de las esquinas, en un sucio saco de dormir y sobre una serie de mantas harapientas, descansaba una persona.

—Otabek… —susurró Yuri, apartándose el flequillo rubio de la cara con nerviosismo. Solo le hacía falta echarle un vistazo a los ojos entrecerrados de su compañero para saber que este estaba furibundo.

—Te dije que si te ibas, no volvieses —le dijo Otabek, tratando de incorporarse en su saco hasta alcanzar una postura recostada y fallando miserablemente en el intento. A pesar de la gravedad de sus palabras, su voz sonaba débil, y un miedo irracional se apoderó de Yuri.

—Tenía que hacerlo —musitó él, bajito, sin atreverse a alzar la voz. Solo Otabek tenía derecho a verle así, tan expuesto y vulnerable.

—Ni siquiera te has llevado un arma —suspiró Otabek, y estaba claro que su enfado inicial había desaparecido.

—Me prohibiste tocarlas —le recordó Yuri.

—¿Y desde cuando te has vuelto tan obediente? —Aunque su cara no lo reflejaba, Yuri sabía que Otabek estaba bromeando.

De pronto, un fuerte ataque de tos sacudió el cuerpo de Otabek, y este hizo una mueca de dolor, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de llevarse una mano al costado.

Yuri se mordió el labio inferior y se arrodilló junto a su amigo, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de Otabek.

—Déjame verlo —pidió Yuri, y por una vez, Otabek, resignado, no se resistió.

Con el saco y el abrigo desabrochados y la camiseta levantada, Yuri desenroscó con cuidado una serie de vendas amarilleadas que cubrían el abdomen de Otabek. Sin las vendas, ahora Yuri podía contemplar en todo su desastroso esplendor el corte que portaba el flanco derecho de Otabek; era profundo, muy rojo y había comenzado a supurar. Mierda y mierda.

Incapaz de seguir contemplando la herida, Yuri la cubrió de nuevo con los vendajes, lamentando el hecho de no tener otros nuevos para sustituir los sucios, y se acurrucó contra Otabek hecho una bola.

Otabek no rechazó su acercamiento, pero tampoco lo alentó. Sus ojos negros se fijaron en la pared de enfrente, sumidos en su propio mundo, brillantes a causa de la fiebre.

En aquellos instantes, Yuri pudo sentir muchas cosas: la temperatura peligrosamente alta que emanaba el cuerpo de Otabek, el olor a sudor y humanidad que reinaba en el almacén, y también el miedo creciente a la soledad y a la muerte. Cada vez que Otabek cerraba los ojos o se sumía en un sueño delirante, el corazón de Yuri se detenía, preguntándose si en realidad sus ojos se habrían cerrado para siempre.

Si Otabek moría entre las cuatro paredes de aquel almacén, Yuri no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Pasados unos minutos, la respiración profunda y pesada de Otabek era lo único que los oídos de Yuri podían registrar. Su compañero se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Yuri tragó saliva.

Quizás _sí_ que iba a necesitar ayuda después de todo…

* * *

 **Siempre me ha gustado más dar la charla al final del capítulo xd.**

 **Bueno, para empezar, este es mi primer fic de Yuri on Ice, y me siento un poco insegura con respecto a si (más o menos) he conseguido calar la personalidad de los personajes o no, ya que esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre una pareja de la que no me he leído una tonelada de fanfics antes...**

 **Sé que la historia parece empezar de forma muy precipitada, peeeero tiene una explicación. Por cierto, como ya he explicado al principio, la pareja principal es el Otayuri, aunque también habrá secundarias y, como no, dramas amorosos por aquí y por allá.**

 **Anyway, me he dado cuenta de que por el fandom abundan una gran cantidad de fanfics adorables y felices, así que me he tomado la libertad de añadirle un toquecito más sangriento y pornoso (ya llegará xd) de mi parte. Sin embargo, debo decir que no tengo muy claro si debería continuar con esto. Por el momento, lo considero una especie de capítulo de prueba experimental para ver si os gusta la idea. Aunque también influye si me siento motivada a continuar escribién** **dola (en el caso contrario la dejaré como una especie de one-shot o algo así), así que, si os gustaría una continuación, no dudéis en dejarme un comentario para hacérmelo saber *guiño guiño codazo codazo*. Además, realmente me interesa mucho vuestra opinión y que me señaléis todo lo que os ha gustado y lo que no para que pueda seguir mejorando como escritora. En caso de que decida continuarlo, supongo que es justo añadir que las actualizaciones serían lentas, ya que tengo otros fanfics entre manos (lo sé, lo sé... no es buena idea llevar más de un fic a la vez) y soy una persona muy vaga.**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡muchos corazoncitos, enhorabuena por haberos leído todo este párrafo en negrita y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
